EHS 2 AGHS
by GleekStarkidPotterheadEyebrows
Summary: Gabriella Montez leads a normal life in Albuquerque with her amazing friends and loving boyfriend but when her mom get transferred to the UK she has to leave that behind, but she encounters a few surprises! Read and Review! Please! ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez sat in her new room, staring at the opposite wall, which was looking bare, wishing that her mom had not transferred once again to somewhere new, the last couple of times she had moved were bad, but not as bad as this time, not only had she left the best friends she had ever had and her boyfriend who she loved with all her heart but she had moved not to another state but halfway across the world, that's right, she was now sitting in a room in the UK. She had been living there for 3 weeks and currently it was the 'summer' holidays yet everyday seemed to become grey and murkier especially in this little town she was living in which was famous for its bad weather.

She took out the box that was hidden underneath her bed, unbeknown to her mom but Gabriella had been able to save two of her pictures of her friends from her mothers wrath, you see her mom wasn't a horrid person but at what she was doing now made Gabriella hate her for the first time ever. Ms Montez had taken what she thought all of Gabriella's photographs of her and the gang and destroyed them, but not only that but she had deleted Gabriella's email account and deleted the gang's phones numbers off her daughter's phone.

But right now at this minute, Gabriella was wishing that she was back in Albuquerque, the place that actually felt like home, as she stared at the first picture, it was of her and Troy Bolton at the callbacks for the winter musical both of them leaning toward each other standing so close you would think that their bodies were touching, both staring deep into the other's eyes with their microphones held close to their mouths. If you didn't know who these two were you would think that they were dating which unfortunately they weren't- at least until after The Triple Win.

The second picture was of all the gang: Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Martha Cox, Sharpay Evans, her twin Ryan Evans and Gabriella of course, this made Gabriella think to all the times they spent together, from spending their summer at Lava Springs to playing and watching the intense basketball games which resulted them into winning the Championship game for the second time against West High who were their arch rivals from as long as they can remember.

Gabriella sighed as she came out of the memories, and put the two pictures back in the dusty box and placed it back under her bed making sure it was completely hidden.

--

_**3 Weeks Later**_

Gabriella walked into the english block of her new school Abraham Guest High School (AGHS), she was scared as to what her fellow classmates would be like as she had found out that English high schools were very different to American high schools as she learnt that she would be having several lessons with her form as well as morning and afternoon registration and only to be in 'sets' in English, Maths, Science, French, Technology and P.E.

Her form tutor was waiting outside of one of the doors, and she introduced herself as Miss Molyneux and told her that she would be following a student around that had the same type of grades that she had.

As the strawberry blonde haired teacher went inside and got the always rowdy class to finally settle down she introduced Gabriella who swallowed loudly and entered the room, her face turning beetroot red as she saw all the students staring at her.

"Gabriella could you please go sit at the back next to Rachel, you will be having her timetable and she will show you around, won't you Rachel?" she told Gabriella as another brunette girl answered,

"Yes Miss."

So Gabriella went to sit next to Rachel who looked at her questioningly, wondering what to bring up, since last time when a new student came and she was to take care of them, Stembile was outgoing and was the first one to say something, but she could sense that Gabriella was the exact opposite.

"Hi, I'm Rachel erm.....uh..... so you're from America, i love America, were abouts are you from... if you don't mind me asking?" She said looking at Gabriella with interest.

Gabriella looked at her and from the look of her, she looked like they were going to get on, and noticed that with her question alone she was nice and polite.

"Hi, erm well, i just transfered over here from Albuquerque in New Mexico but don't worry i'm not like other American girls who fuss over clothes and make-up, and the latest music and what not." She replied sincerely hoping that she hadn't just ruined her chances of having a friend here.

"Oh good to know, just so you know, i'm not like that either but anyway i see the others are staring at you, so i'll introduce you, that's if you want to?" She said as Gabriella nodded who was breathing a silent sigh of relief.

"Well, thats Leona- my best friend, she normally sits here but you can sit here so you're not on your own, next to her is Stembile who is just so random which she gets from us, you'll know what i'm talking about after, anyway that's Sarah in front of us only beware if she starts talking about lads, that's all she ever does, that's Courtney, Allicia, Natasha, Lauren, Zoey, Sophie, Sophie, Janet, Rebecca, Samantha and Gemma..." She said pointing to each girl as she spoke and doing the same for the boys in her form.

At that precise moment the bell went, making Gabriella once again feel scared, wishing she had Troy there with her, but of course that was sstupid, as he was in Albuqurque, thousands of miles away, she thought as she headed towards her first class with Rachel which was unfortunately Tech with a Mr Duffy.

_**I am going to skip the story for three months so she has setted in with her new friends Rachel, Beth, Olivia, Leona and another Rachel but there is asuprise in store for Gab!! What could it be?? read n review 2 find out!!!!! pwease!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**3 Months Later**_

Gabriella rushed quickly to her form, fixing her tie as her head of the year, Mr Woodhouse came stalking past garing at her but for once not saying anything but muttering to himself in fustration at the latest girls he had sent to withdrawal to wipe off their heavy loaded makeup.

As she ran to her seat at the back of the class she got herself into the dreaded conversation of Sarah's boyfriend, which of course as always made her launch into daydreams of her own boyfriend and friends, wishing that she could see them at least one more time.

As soon as Sarah had fiished her rant about her 'amazing' (her words) boyfriend, Miss Molyneux came into the room, looking a bit tired (which of course everyone was feeling since it was only 8:30 in the morning!) but interrupted everyone's conversations,

"Ok class, can you all be quiet please- you to Matt, Girls turn around!, anyway we have a new student with us today, and he's from America...."

The class groaned as Matt said, "Another American, OMG!! what is it with Americans coming to out school! No offence Gabriella!!" He then called to the back of the room, making Gabriella giggle and reply, "None taken Matt!"

"Right, well anyway, he will be following Gabriella around, sice you're both American and he will feel more He ex comfortable..." At this Gabriella inwardly sighed, she didn't really want to have a new kid following her everywhere, but she of course had to do it since she knew what it was like to be the newbie.

Miss Molyneux went out of the classroom for a moment and came back in with an African-American kid who was looking down at the floor, shuffling his feet nervously, the teacher then showed him to sit at the front next to a boy called Jack and started to twidle his thumbs.

Miss Molyneux sensed his distress and introduced him herself since she found out a bit about him, "Ok his name is Chad Danforth and he's from New Mexico, but i want you all to look out for him and make him feel welcome! Ok?" She said looking at everyone pointedly as they replied with a tired 'yes miss'.

But throughout the introducton, Gabriella was not paying attention, she was doodling in her jotter writing Gabi, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Chad 'n' Troy bezzie mates 4ever (Troy's name in a heart!!!)IDAT, but as she got to Chad's name she heard her strawberry blonde haired teacher saying some words, the only ones she picked up were 'Chad Danforth' and ' New Mexico'.

She then looked up to the front of the class in shock and saw next to Jack a bushy-haired kid, which she automatically could tell that it was Chad, she ripped a piece of paper out of her jotter and scribbled a few words onto it, and asked Zoey to give it to Jack to give to Chad, who was looking confused and opened up the piece of the paper and looked at the few words on it ' Cheer up Wildcat!! You'll be fine!! x:D', as he read the word Wildcat his eyes went wide as...well basketballs and immediately looked around at the class wondering who knew about the Wildcats, and caught Gabriella's eye, who was smiling so wide you would think she was a clown, and his mouth dropped open as Gabriella giggled and shouted across the class, "Close your mouth Chad, you'll catch flies!" she grinned and jumped up and went over to the once-in-his-life speechless Chad, who had risen from his chair and engulfed Gabriella into a tight hug.

"I don't BELIEVE it!!" He exclaimed as he let go of her, "Man, Troy is gonna flip, when i tell him!"

--------------------

_**A/N**_: Ok review please, i really need ur support (Reviews!!) coz i have a millions of ideas for this story but i will only put them down if you review! No i'm kidding i'll do it anyway, but reviews make me so happy honestly, i don't care if its constructive criticism, that's welcome too!!!:D:D:D

But also just to let you know, im NOT making this into a Chadella story, coz that is just wrong for me, they are like brother and sister, plus i am a TROYELLA supporter, hence my name!!! hehe!!!!!! anyway pwease click that green button just there, (you know you want to!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

_"I don't BELIEVE it!!" He exclaimed as he let go of her, "Man, Troy is gonna flip, when i tell him!"_

---

Gabriella looked up at him in horror, "No you can't tell him, you can't tell anyone! He probably already hates me anyway, since I..." She rambled looking flushed as her class mates were all watching the scene with amusement and staring at them intently,

"Whoa, whoa, Gabster, slow down! And what do you mean he probably hates you, let me tell you something, he does NOT hate you okay, he misses you so so much, he's not the same, so stop talking nonsense or I WILL tell him!" He exclaimed sounding frustrated at the thought that Gabriella would think that Troy would actually hate her.

"Look, can we go sit somewhere more private, I need to explain some things to you, and i don't want all these to know about it either?" Gabriella asked as she began to explain why she hadn't been in contact with the Wildcats, and what her mom had done to her stuff.

"What?! Why would she do something like that, I mean she knows how close you were with us all!" Chad inquired, disbelief appeared on his face, wondering what on earth had been happening since Gabriella left them for England.

As he said this the bell for first period went, making them all rush out the door at once, all trying to push their way through to get out the door,

"Wait, Chad, so it looks like you've got my timetable, ha, you are so unlucky!" She said, stiffling a giggle,

"Why? What have we got first?" He asked, looking at Gabriella suspiciously as she was now not bothering to hold her laughter in.

"Math, with Mr Wilson, don't worry though you can sit next to me, so you're not on your own."

"Ooohh, I feel so special" he said sarcastically,

"Ha, you should be!" Gabriella shot back, grinning widely as they headed to the maths block.

---

"Mom! I'm home!" Gabriella shouted as her and Chad stepped into the Montez household, both noticing the smell of freshly baked brownies wafting in from the direction of the kitchen, Gabriella giggling quietly at the sight of Chad practically drooling from the mouth-watering smell.

"Mija! How was school?!" Ms Montez shouted from the confines of the kitchen.

"Omg, it was amazing, I brought a friend over, you don't mind do you?" Gabriella replied walking slowly towards the kitchen, motioning Chad to follow.

Ms Montez stuck her head through the doorway and glanced at her daughter's friend, eyes going wide as she recognized the crazy afro, basketball freak (although not holding one, which was a surprise for once).

"Hi Ms M, how are you? Any chance those brownies are ready?" Chad said hopefully, taking in another sniff at the delectable dessert that was currently in the oven.

Maria Montez just looked at him stunned, taking in his cheeky grin while they were waiting for the brownies to cool down as Gabriella whacked him across the back of his head.

"So Chad, how have you been, your hair seems a lot flatter, was it because of the humidity in Albuquerque?" Maria asked Chad cheekily, trying to keep her laughter from escaping,

"What!!" He squawked, whipping his hand up to his hair, and then trying to act like it had never happened when Gabriella and her mom were letting out their uncontrollable laughter,

"Yeah, yeah very funny, so funny I forgot to laugh, in fact!" Chad exclaimed, clearly not amused,

"Chad, never again mate!" Gabriella breathed out, in between fits of laughter.

"Mate! You've turned into a British person, what is wrong with the world!"

"Chad, stop being over dramatic, you're turning into Ms Darbus!"

Chad opened his mouth and shut it again, looking like a sickened and horrified goldfish.

"Gabs, NEVER say that AGAIN!!!" He said, feeling as though he was going to throw up or cry!

---

**3 Hours later**

Chad had finally said goodnight to the two Montez women, with the promise that he would come round soon, and departed, heading home to play a bit of basketball (Basically the game on his Nintendo Wii) and told Gabriella that he would call for her tomorrow for school.

"So, Chad's here, in England! Can you believe that?" Her mom exclaimed, looking at Gabriella in disbelief,

"No I can't, anyway I'm going upstairs, got some homework to do, night" She said half-heartedly, not wanting to get into a conversation about him with her mom, knowing that she'd be thinking about her friends at East High for the millionth time since living in the UK.

"Er..Okay, night Ella, love you," Her mom called out, watching her daughter's retreating figure walking up the stairs, hearing a distant reply.

As Gabriella got ready for bed, she took out the two beloved photos and glancing at them every now and again before sitting down and hugging them to her ad repeating the same phrase she recited every night,

"Love you guys, I miss you, hope I see you one last time." Before packing them away again making sure they were hidden and climbed into bed, letting slumber take over her and launching her into dreams of the past with her Wildcats.


End file.
